Love Makes Me
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He didn't know how to confront his feelings so instead he's plans to run away from them. Will the person he loves be able to stop him or will they make him want to leave even more? NaruSasu AU


**Okay so I'm trying something different here. I've had many comments on my writing style, some like it and others don't. My main comments have been my lack of description so I'm going to attempt to put more into this one-shot. I hope you'll give me some feedback – new readers let me know what you think and people that have read my other stuff tell me which you like better :)**

**I updated All or Nothing yesterday so I don't feel as bad for writing something else instead of another update. **

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

**Love Makes Me**

He was not what anyone would call loving, unfortunately for him that didn't mean he didn't have feelings. Some people would say he had a heart of stone when in reality it was only guarded by stone so people couldn't see in. He didn't want people to know his feelings because that meant letting people in, it meant it was possible for him to get hurt. There were only two people that understood him: his brother and his best friend. He had even tried to keep them out but in the end failed, they knew almost everything about him. However, there was one key fact that neither of them knew and that he planned for them to never know. He was gay.

Uchihas weren't allowed to be gay, his father had made that clear before his parents had died when he was young. Even at a young age he knew what his father's derogatory words meant and he didn't want to be the disappointment of the Uchiha family. The last thing he wanted to do was be disowned and lose the only two connections he had. While neither of them had said homophobic slurs, he didn't want to risk the chance that he didn't want to be abandoned by them.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was apart of one of the world's wealthiest families. His family owned one of the largest companies, which ran and dominated a variety of types of stores. They were not only one of the wealthiest families, but also one of the best looking. Both of the brothers had the classic Uchiha features: pale skin, dark piercing black eyes, black hair, and the perfect bodies. They were both a girl's fantasy man and it showed with how many women were constantly flirting with him or stalking them.

At the age of eighteen Sasuke was one of the wealthiest teenagers in the world, a title that his older brother Itachi had once held as well. Because of the age difference Itachi had most of the control, with Sasuke not far behind. They both had been thrust into the business world with no choice to do anything else. It was their duty to continue their father's legacy. Sasuke didn't want it, but agreed because he was an Uchiha and it was what was expected.

The only real light in his life was his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. He was the eternal optimist and it matched his outer appearance. His bright personality went along with his bright blond hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin, and his love of orange clothing. He was also the definition of hot, including the body to go with it, but he didn't get girls like Sasuke did. Naruto didn't have money, he never really knew his parents and he'd grown up an orphan that had gone from one foster home to another when he was young. He didn't let his life get him down, but rather found a way to find beauty in the simplest things. He let himself believe that everything happened for a reason and said he was proved right when his favorite teacher took him in as his own when he was in middle school. Iruka had loved his job and his students and believed that Naruto only needed the right guidance.

They had met only because of a charity event that Sasuke's parents had thrown before they had died. They didn't like each other at first, Sasuke saw Naruto as a charity case while Naruto saw him as a stuck up rich kid. Sasuke's mother had a heart of gold, which was much different than his cold father. To Sasuke's father it was a tax write off, but it was truly important to his mother. His mother was the reason that he was often there to see the less fortunate and was the reason that he and Naruto had become friends.

They would fight, often physical fights, but they always made up in the end. Once the program was done neither of the boys would allow for them to lose contact. While his father didn't like it, his mother allowed for Naruto to come to the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't until high school that they got closer because Iruka made sure that Naruto was able to go to the same school as Sasuke. Naruto had been a natural athlete, which was how he got a scholarship to Sasuke's expensive school.

They would fight, but always make up and in the end be best friends despite their differences. Most of the school didn't understand it, but that didn't matter to either of the boys. It was their junior year that Sasuke had realized and suppressed his feelings for the blond. Naruto had always flirted with Sakura, whom Sasuke thought was an annoying pink haired girl. He knew he had no chance with Naruto so he'd never even try.

It was a Sunday morning when everything had change. Years of secret feelings took its toll on the dark haired man. Seeing the man he was in love with everyday without confessing hurt, even more it hurt to know that he'd never love him back. It was then that Sasuke thought they needed a break; he needed a break. He didn't know how long it'd take, but he needed to get away.

He sat on his soft, bed like, couch in his living room. The television was running in the background, at that point he didn't even know what was on because he was lost in his thoughts. He'd been there since he'd gotten out of bed, the cereal still on the coffee table, his hair still out of place, as he sat in his grey sweatpants and white cotton shirt.

The young man sighed as he looked at his phone. He bit his lip, debating what to do. Itachi had offered for him to go to the London office to run it for an unknown period of time. The older man told him it'd be a great opportunity but also understood if he didn't want to leave what was familiar. _'I think I might take Itachi's offer to go to London'_ he text Naruto. All he could do was wait for a response.

An hour went by and he hadn't heard from the blond. He wondered what it meant, if he didn't even care. It hurt that his best friend didn't even care enough to respond, instead ignoring him completely. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock at his door. The knock was frantic and clearly the person was impatient. He looked at his appearance, knowing that the only thing he'd done to make himself presentable that morning was brush his teeth. Seeing as he may not be in the country very much longer he decided that he didn't care and got up to answer the door.

When he opened the door he saw a very distressed Naruto. The blond was out of breath and dripping with sweat. It made him wonder if the man had ran to his house. He was in his normal orange shirt and jeans that looked like they hadn't even been washed, which he figured they probably hadn't been. Even though he looked like a mess Sasuke still felt that he was perfect. The fact that Sasuke felt that something so messy could look so good was a clear indicator to him that he needed space from the man. Space to clear his head and get over whatever feelings he had for the man.

"Did you run here or something?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto tried to catch is breath. "Why are you here? I might not have been home," he said, but he knew that wasn't true. If he were out and about he knew that the blond would be with him or it would be for work and Naruto would know that.

"You know that's not true," Naruto finally caught his breath as he pushed his way into the house. Sasuke looked annoyed as he closed the door behind him but Naruto didn't care. "How could you just text me that?" he asked angrily. "I mean you can't just tell me you're leaving through a text message," Sasuke looked surprised as the blond talked, "That's like breaking up with someone over a text message, it's just not right." Naruto ran his hands through his messy blond locks. "London? What the hell does London have that you can't have here?" he asked, sounding a little desperate.

"A better job," he answered, but he knew it wasn't sincere. "It might be a nice change, there are some things that I need to think about anyway," he told Naruto. The other man just looked at him as if he were waiting for a further explanation. "Maybe it's time that I meet other people than just you and Itachi," he said, making up some excuse so that they could move on from the conversation.

"You can meet new people here," Naruto said, the sadness showing more than he attempted. "What could you possibly need to think about that you can't tell me? Why can't you talk to me and let me help you?" he asked. He had been blocking Sasuke from walking away from the conversation like he was good at. "You can't just leave me without some real explanation," Naruto argued, not caring that he was starting to sound like a lover being dumped. He had felt as if Sasuke was dumping him, he was leaving him and didn't seem to care, but knew that it was because Sasuke wouldn't let his emotions show.

"I just need to leave," Sasuke said, his heart breaking as he saw the look on his best friend's face. He had loved him for so long and it had hurt not to explain, but he knew that they wouldn't remain friends if he did. "I need to figure it out on my own," he added, looking at his tiled floor, suddenly finding the pattern very interesting. He took a deep breath, trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to show. He knew that Naruto would be able to read him like a book; he knew that the blond could tell he was holding back emotions.

"If you want to leave I know that I can't stop you," Naruto said, clearly hurt. Sasuke looked at him, surprised that his normally persistent friend didn't continue. "If you've made up your mind it doesn't really matter what I think," he said bitterly. "Just let me do one thing before you go without you yelling at me or punching me," Naruto requested.

Sasuke looked at him, suspiciously, but the look on Naruto's face made it so that he couldn't say no. All he did was nod and wait for whatever the blond was going to do. Naruto looked nervous, which made Sasuke nervous because the other man always did things without a second thought. Naruto had always been a do and then think later kind of person so it worried, and intrigued, him as to what he was going to do. It was then that Naruto surprised him, pulling him into a kiss. Sasuke was too surprised to do anything, he stood there shocked, his eyes wide and body ridged. It didn't last long and it was because of his reaction. "Damn it," Naruto said under his breath as he looked at his best friend. "Sorry," he quickly said before moving passed him and out of the door.

Sasuke stood, too shocked to do anything. His jaw dropped and his brain couldn't process what had just happened. He was utterly confused because the friend that he'd always thought of as straight had just kissed him. It should have been a moment to celebrate, but then he realized that Naruto had left. It made sense that since he didn't react Naruto would think he didn't like him back. He finally came to his senses as he cursed, "Shit."

His appearance didn't matter for once as he took off out of his door. He didn't even bother putting shoes on as he ran down the street in his socks. He ran in the direction of Naruto's house, knowing that was where his best friend would head after feeling rejected. "Naruto," he yelled after the blond, hoping that he'd hear it and stop. "Shit," he cursed again. Once he saw the defeated blond come into sight he yelled, "Naruto, wait." He knew that people around him were staring but he didn't care for once.

He didn't notice when he did stop so ran right into him, knocking them both to the hard cement. "Damn it, Sasuke," Naruto groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He was painfully aware of how close they were but he wasn't going to mention it. "Get off of me," he said pushing him off so that he could sit up. He'd already felt like an idiot he didn't need the entire neighborhood of gossips to know.

In that moment it was Sasuke's turn to do before thinking. "Shut up," the dark haired man said before pulling the blond into a kiss. Naruto's shock was clear but it went away quickly as he rolled over on top of the young Uchiha, forgetting where they were.

It seemed everyone around them was just as surprised as no one said anything for a moment. "He can't be gay," they heard a girl cry. Another squealed, "Aimi get my camera!" It was cameras flashing that pulled the two out of their own world. Sasuke tried to cover his face, while Naruto glared at them to get them away.

"Fuck," Sasuke said as the blond rolled off of him. "Come on," he said as he got off the ground, pulling his new lover up with him before taking off toward his house. They knew they were being followed, but that didn't stop them from holding hands as they ran to the mansion.

Once they got to the house they shut the door and couldn't help laughing. "You're brother is going to kill me," Naruto said. "He knows that I like you but I don't think he wanted me to make out with you like that in public," he told the other man. He could tell that Sasuke was surprised once he'd mentioned his brother. "He's suspected you're gay for a while, he just didn't want to push you," Naruto said. They were still in close proximity and Sasuke showed a small smile at the thought that his brother would accept him being gay.

"But I really don't want to think about your brother right now," he told Sasuke as he pinned him against the door. "Me either," Sasuke replied as he looked at the other man. Naruto initiated the kiss; it was deep and passionate. Sasuke pulled him closer so that they were so close that neither was sure where one began and the other ended. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Naruto ran a hand up his shirt. He was in the process of riding the pale man of his shirt when Sasuke's phone started to ring.

"I have to get that," Sasuke broke the kiss. He moaned as Naruto started to kiss his neck, trying to distract him. "You know it's Itachi," Sasuke told him, recognizing his brother's ringtone. "Naruto," he warned as the phone continued to ring.

The blond let out an annoyed sigh before running into the living room and grabbing the phone from the table, Sasuke following him. "Hello Itachi," Naruto answered. _"Let me talk to my brother,"_ Itachi said from the other end. "Sorry he's a little preoccupied right now, but he'll call you back," Naruto replied as Sasuke tried to grab the phone from him. "You're kind of interrupting something right now and I'd really like to get back to it," Naruto added.

"Give me the phone you moron," Sasuke said angrily. He didn't need his brother to know about his sex life. _"I think I know what I'm interrupting. The whole neighborhood knows what I'm interrupting,"_ Itachi replied. "I'm serious Naruto, give me the phone," the older Uchiha could hear his brother in the background. _"Tell him to call me tonight. My conversation with you will wait until I see you in person," _he told Naruto.

The blond hung up the phone and threw it onto the couch, "He said you need to call him tonight and I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me when he sees me." Sasuke just glared at him, clearly angry. "Don't get mad, he knows already anyway," Naruto said as he tried to pull Sasuke closer to him. The other man just pushed him away and onto the soft couch. "You know you can't stay mad at me," Naruto said as he pulled him onto the couch with him.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," he told the other man. Naruto simply got a mischievous look on his face and Sasuke knew what he was going to do. Wordlessly he moved so that he was on top of the young Uchiha. Sasuke was determined to resist no matter what the blond did. He tried to hold back the moan as tan hands ran down his chest and Naruto worked his magic on his neck. He weakly pushed him away, but Naruto only came back and grinded against him. "I hate you," Sasuke said before pulling him into a kiss, because Naruto was right, Sasuke couldn't stay mad.

"No you don't," Naruto smiled as he pulled off Sasuke's shirt. "I'm pretty sure that's the complete opposite of how you feel," Naruto said as he made his way down Sasuke's chest with kisses, causing him to moan.

Naruto only paused to take off his own shirt and throw it to the side. He switched positions, pulling Sasuke into his lap as they kissed. Both of their hands wandered as they both moaned. More clothing continued to come off as it was thrown on the ground; neither of them cared where the clothes went so long as they came off. They grinded against one another both were already hard and wanted nothing more than each other.

"I love you," Sasuke said, though he wasn't sure if it were the right thing to say. They hadn't even made it official and he let the words slip out. "I love you too," Naruto replied, not wanting there to be any doubt that he felt the same way. The paused for a moment before giving a loving kiss. It wasn't long before all of their clothing was off and they made love.

"I'm never going to be able to look at this couch the same," Naruto laughed, as they lay naked on the couch. "In a good way though," he added as he looked at his lover. They didn't need to say anything to know that they were official. There didn't need to be a grand gesture, nor a cheesy talk. "I love you," he said as he ran his hands through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke just smiled, "I love you too." He could say and hear those words forever and never get tired of them. His hands made it to the back of Naruto's head, "Sorry about that." They both knew he meant running into him.

"Hey, you just can't help but fall for me," he laughed but Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "It's okay, I fell for you too," he smiled, as did Sasuke. "You're not going to leave, right?" he asked, hoping that the other man would stay; he couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"I was only leaving because of you," Sasuke admitted. "I didn't know how to tell you how I feel, so I was just going to leave," he said, not looking at the blond. Naruto just wrapped his arms around the other man and smiled. "I'm kind of glad that I almost did though," he said as he looked at Naruto.

"I wish I would have told you sooner so you didn't have to even think about leaving," Naruto told him. "I'm happy you're staying," he added. "Me too," Sasuke replied. Sasuke was letting his feelings show without Naruto having to even try to read him. The blond realized how stupid it was for both of them to hold by their feelings and decided that now that he had him he was never going to let go.

Sasuke didn't like the feeling of being completely exposed so he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch before covering them both and curing up against the blond again. His head lay on Naruto's chest as he listened to his heartbeat. They didn't need any more words. The only sound was that of the television that had been left on from that morning, neither of the cared what was on. All that mattered to them was each other.

**The end**

**You didn't think I was actually going write a lemon did you? **

**I'm not sure where this came from because I had no plan when I was going into writing it, which really isn't like me – really no title or anything **

**I'm not sure how I feel about it so let me know what you think **

**Maybe a sequel with Itachi's interactions with Naruto and Sasuke? **


End file.
